full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Orphan of Janjira
Synopsis We open to Janjira in 2034 with Miki having a nightmare of the last day she ever saw her parents as a four-year-old. She is among the screaming masses running for their lives as Godzilla tears the city apart. In the chaos she drops her wolf plush which is then lost in the sea of panicked civilians. On the horizon, she sees a smoke-hidden silhouette of Godzilla letting loose a roar into the sky as he stands surrounded by the flames of the burning city. She then snaps awake in her aunt Haruka's treehouse (which is literally a house built from a tree) as a 17-soon-to-be-18-year-old in the year 2051 in a cold sweat. Miki just whispers to herself it was just a dream and climbs barefoot out of bed. She gets herself ready for the day by preparing her breakfast which consists of some toast, miso soup, and the last two eggs using her telekinesis which means she will have to go to the store later today. After breakfast, she takes a shower to which she remembers today is her eighteenth birthday, gets dressed and calls for Haruka who is currently her room's ceiling upstairs. Miki goes upstairs while Haruka is hanging from her ceiling swing painting the constellations using phosphorescent paint. Miki first tells her she's going to the store and some lunch later and then asks her if they're doing anything special today. Haruka at first seems to have no idea what she's talking about despite all the various hints her niece is giving her. Eventually, Miki gets frustrated and angrily asks "Are you telling me you forgot your own niece's birthday?" Haruka just laughs and tells Miki she knows what day it is and tells her, while she does have something special planned, it's going to have to wait until dinnertime. Miki then slips on her sandals and heads out to the town of Tanaka which she and her aunt live in the forests on its outskirts. Whilst entering the store, Miki telepathically overhears a family vacationing from Tokyo looking at her, calling her the "Orphan of Janjira", a title she earned due to being the only psychic to survive Godzilla's attack on Janjira back in 2034 with proof of a newspaper picture of her shielding herself from falling debris with telekinesis while mourning over her parents' dead bodies. Miki just decides to take her groceries and leaves. Upon exiting the store, Miki notices a propaganda poster depicting the silhouetted, red-eyed face of Godzilla and the ruins of two cities on both sides; the one on the left's kanji reading "Tokyo: 1954" and the one on the right reading in kanji "Janjira: 2034 with the kanji on the very bottom reading in kanji "NEVER AGAIN." Miki just sighs as she walks home, getting a slight telepathic twitch (our first foreshadowing of her mental connection with Godzilla) and decides to get some lunch at the Monarch Sushi Cafe. However, while she is ordering her food, she overhears the thoughts of people noticing her as the Orphan of Janjira, distracting her from telling her elven waitress what she would like to order to which she just shouts in frustration, "YES, I'm the Orphan of Janjira! There, happy!?" This gets everyone to stop thinking about her as what she is and she is allowed to enjoy her lunch of chicken katsu and an eel roll. When Miki arrives home, she is exhausted with groceries in hand and just simply kicks her sandals off. Haruka helps her with the groceries while Miki goes upstairs to take a nap. Haruka watches her niece go upstairs as she prepares Miki's birthday dinner. During Miki's nap, she has a nightmare where she is standing face-to-face with Godzilla, his face hidden by blames and his eyes a blazing blue in color. Just as he opens his mouth, her dream is interrupted by a phone call by her friend Koji Shinjo who is calling to wish her a happy birthday though he can't make it since it would mean missing out on his grandmother's birthday to which his rather large family is celebrating all the way in Minato. Miki tells him it's fine and she's just glad he remembered. Miki is then called down by Haruka, causing her to hang up on Koji. She heads downstairs to see her aunt has prepared a massive yakkatori dinner with her odango and a large marble cake for dessert. After eating their fill, Haruka gives Miki her birthday present: a pendant crafted out of pure opal shaped like a wolf howling. She goes upstairs and calls Koji to show him her necklace via texts which he compliments. He then tells her he's going to be visiting Tanaka tomorrow as a bit of a belated birthday celebration. Miki then gets tired and tells him she'll see him tomorrow and, after a cheerful examination of her birthday present and happy she's now eighteen-years-of-age, falls asleep. Meanwhile, in the Marianas Trench, Godzilla begins to stir and the chapter ends with his eye opening up Characters Introduced Category:Chapters